


Tension

by CinMan



Category: The OA (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Ginger pubes, Hispanic Character, M/M, NSFW, Opposites Attract, Porn With Plot, Smutt, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinMan/pseuds/CinMan
Summary: Steve and Alfonso in Steve's room, conversation gets heated and so do they.





	Tension

“You know, no matter what I do I just cant bring myself to hate her” Steve surprises Alfonso as he’s turning away empty handed. 

“Don't talk to me about her" French halts to a stop. 

“She didn’t make us do anything” Steve feels the need to remind Alfonso that he wasn’t wrong to be swayed by her story. It wasn’t manipulation but maybe a scared connection to an arguably false creation. Sort of like loving someone with your entire being while the other entertains the idea of love yet to be reciprocated. That was the only kind of betrayal Alfonso felt, and Steve knew it. 

“I just came here for some fucking pills, Steve. I don’t...” He loses his train of thought when he turns around to face Steve. He looks as tired as him and miraculously, he’s seeing right through Alfonso, somehow shifting the course of the universe. The unspoken words linger between them, itching at Alfonso's skin and making him shift uncomfortably. 

“I don’t need some idiot to tell me what’s what" he continues and then Steve’s hands are on him, pushing his shoulders against his bedroom door with a violent thud. Predictable. Alfonso doesn’t quiver or shake but he stares right back at him, unaltered by Steve’s anger. Challenging him. The act alone drives Steve mad, he fights an urge to punch French raw against the wood of his bedroom door, until he’s weak to it. It’s acidic, the way Steve’s mind finds comfort in violence like the way a child would in the arms of it’s mother. 

But no matter how long Steve holds him there, cornered prey to his internal craving, French isn’t going to do anything. He’s too tired for it. His eyes shift behind his spectacles, aimlessly waiting for Steve’s next blow because he’s past the point of caring. Steve doesn’t launch, instead he gets closer, right into Alfonsos space. Staring at him from inches apart while his breath fans the other boys face.

Alfonso sees the move as a calculated risk of confession, but Steve has already convinced himself that he only wants retaliation from Alfonso. To quench his thirst for that primal domination he’s been searching for. Although when the time comes, its not the form of retaliation he had ever expected.

Alfonso steps up, bumping his chest against Steve’s, quite irritated, now. His nose brushes against Steve’s for a second, he’s flaring with anger. An unimaginable amount of fury kindles into a fire behind his dark eyes.

“What the fuck is your problem with me. Huh?” French's sheer outburst results in Steve taking a step back.

“You’re being a little bitch" Steve spits but unprepared to go there. Steve doesn’t know how to say it. How to remind French that he’s not alone.

“Oh that’s new, Stevie. You're the one who can’t ever be honest, that’s why you’re so pent up all the time" Alfonsos finger pokes hard against Steve’s heaving chest.

In their town, everybody knew everybody. Each generation went to the same kindergarten, then high school, and then rotted together on the same streets until they were smart enough to leave. Steve and French used to be friends along time. They'd share stories and visit each others houses on play dates like other kids, back when French's dad was around. 

In middle school, French started concentrating on school work and making new friends but he had never left Steve’s side. Not until Steve parents began to compare him to French, pitting them against each other as if Steve could even hold a drop to the rain storm that was, and is Alfonso. Steve stopped talking to him and after the fight on the last day of middle school, the fight that sent Alfonso home crying was when Alfonso stopped trying.

“Don’t call me that" Steve grits his teeth at the sudden reminder of their past. 

“Or what, you gonna hit me again?" He huffs.

Steve opens his mouth for a smart response but French is already pushing back, on the bed. His body falls with a bounce. If Steve was angry before, he’s fuming now. Before he can get up, In two quick moves, Alfonso is pushing him down with his weight. 

“What the fuck?” Steve swears on reflex.

“Just giving you what you want" Alfonso smirks and with one free hand he takes his glasses off, throwing them on the mattress. That same hand reaches up and grabs Steve’s chin. While the other tries pining Steve’s writhing body on the bed. 

Steve’s eyes automatically cringe shut when French kisses him. Alfonso simultaneously pushes Steve’s legs down when they try to push him off. It’s not the smoothest kiss, but it’s definitely the most alarming on Steve’s part. Alfonso’s lips are soft and skilled against Steve’s tightly shut lips. Steve’s breathing grows erratically loud, only parting his mouth for a second to grasp air like a drowning man. 

But French is quick to slot his mouth against the folds of his lips. Involuntarily, Steve moans. His eyes open with sheer fear of being heard and fear of the possibility that he could be enjoying this, but he cant deny that anymore. His mouth starts moving against French's with want. It’s not the first time they’ve come in contact without hurting each other (they held hands during their meetings) but this is different. Steve’s pale face is pink with embarrassment hidden from Alfonso. 

He opens his eyes to see the way Alfonso occupies himself into their kiss. His eyes closed and his beautiful brown skin flushing hot.

French lets Steve’s hand escape and grab the side of his face when the kiss gets heated. Steve parts his lips to let Frenchs hot tongue coax him. Kissing him back at the same pace, enticed with the feverish heat. Steve can’t deny doing this with a man has him even more riled up, especially French of all people. The boy every girl in school wanted, was kissing him. 

When the kiss breaks, their faces remain inches apart, raw with swollen lips still touching at the tips until only their hot breaths fan each other. Alfonso almost moans at the sight of the dishevelled boy beneath him, looking up at him with a readable look of guilt, for reciprocating the kiss. French sits up on his knees in between Steve’s legs. 

It may have been for domination but now it’s something else entirely. Alfonso is flooded with shame, for forcing himself onto Steve. He’s equivalently mirroring the shocked expression on Steve’s face, French looks down to where Steve’s legs meet. Engulfed by the heat brewing inside of him.

“Wait...” Somehow Steve manages to speak, his hoarse voice breaks into the excruciating silence. French's face softens with vulnerability. Steve looks at the handsome face of the man who was once his bestfriend in fifth grade. He remembers parts of their moments together in the abandoned house with OA. 

Along time ago Steve would have already acted on his instinct to beat Alfonso to pulp, but he wasn’t that kid anymore. Now he knows empathy and he knows family. And he wants more, to fully drown into the pleasure of being loved. 

Steve can’t help but want him back. He can’t help the way his body is reacting. 

“Yeah?” French clenches his hands on the quilt on the sides of Steve’s legs. Completely conscious of their awkward position, with Steve’s thighs brushing on top on his folded knees, like two people about to do something they might regret. 

“Why da... Why did you do that?” Steve asks genuinely confused. A little by Alfonzo and a little of himself. He knew he had the tendency to look at himself during sex sometimes but he had never expected it to be because of homosexuality. 

The question rings inside of French. He tries to figure out the right response. 

“Because I wanted to" He exhales with relief, as if he’s just detached a giant part of him. Although he’s completely counting on Steve to punch him, scream at him or hurt him at any second. But Steve’s gaping at him, with eyes as wild as his red hair. His cheeks pink with a soft blush and French grows hungry with a type of want he’s never encountered before. 

 

“Okay” Steve sits up, alarming French who flinches. To his surprise, Steve removes his grey shirt and throws it on the pile of clothes by his bedside table.

Every inch of his smooth pale skin is toned and covered with light freckles. French steers his eyes away from the angular lines of muscle and the pink nipples on display for him while trying to decipher what Steve is doing. But it doesn’t take long for him to plant his lips back on Steve’s. Hungrily kissing the boy who seems to be reciprocating like a mad man. Already deliciously crushed against the mattress again with Alfonso between his spread legs. 

And its unbearable how Steve’s insides coil with desire. He bends himself up to kiss French. Open-mouthed, hungry with it, demanding, and Alfonso lets him have his way with his mouth, chapped lips and hot tongue. The edges of Steve’s teeth catching at Alfonso's lower lip, tugging. Alfonso's hands occasionally going lower than Steve’s neck. Fingers brushing ever so light on his skin, pads of his fingers teasing over Steve’s hardened nipples a couple of time. Steve kisses him until he’s throbbing with it.

And French is good, swallowing down his moans and clashing his lips against him like he wants to eat him up. It’s a surprise to Alfonso himself, having never kissed anyone before. 

They part when the bulge on Steve’s Jeans becomes utterly painful, and Steve pulls back onto the cushion. He wonders how long French would have kissed him if he hadn’t pulled away. The answer, is as long as he would have let him.

French looks flustered, dark hair poking out at places where Steve’s hands had been, his brown skin is glowing with heat while his eyes are dark with lust, and in that moment, Steve looks up at him like he’s a god. Come to answer all of his questions. 

French hesitates before kissing the tip of Steve’s jaw, then the hollow crook of his neck. Steve’s starting to believe that French wants to take this slower than he’s ever had it before. And the truth is, Alfonso does, he wants to savour the taste of Steve’s skin, memorize the feel of his beating pulse beneath his lips, all the hard lines of his body to the small sounds escaping Steve. 

“Fuck" Steve moans, arching up when Alfonso takes his nipple into his mouth. Tracing his tongue around before pushing at his bud. Steve has never had a girl do that to him. He grips onto Alfonsos hair, urging more.

Alfonso leaves wet kisses until he’s at end of Steve’s torso, kissing the shape of muscle that leads down into Steve’s sweatpants. Steve’s up on his elbow, wondering what French's mouth would feel like around his cock. They share a look mainly consisting of a little fear but the rest is lust and urgency. 

Steve lifts his bottom up and French slides his sweatpants down. Both of them manoeuvring the clothing off. Out of sheer unfairness of Steve being almost naked, Alfonso unbuttons his shirt as quickly as he can, then removes his vest and throws it on the bed. 

Steve studies the toned and muscular body of the athlete in front of him. It’s only admiration before he starts swooning. French’s attention is on Steve’s cock, hard against the fabric of his underwear.

“Fuck" Steve whines when Alfonso's hand nudges over the outline of his cock while staring at Steve’s hesitant blue eyes.

“What?” Alfonso looks up alarmed at Steve who’s head is thrown back.

“You always do it this slow?” Steve mumbles. Alfonso takes his hand off of Steve. Who makes a noise in response.

“Actually, I’ve never done this before" Steve looks up at him, back with his elbows against the mattress. 

“Yeah neither have I but fucking stop teasing me" Steve whines which Alfonso find kind of hilarious but he doesn’t say anything. 

“No. I mean... not even with girls" And he sounds so self conscious that Steve begins to laugh. Who would have guessed? Actually it’s not that surprising and he’s glad. Alfonso huffs, grumpy. Steve stops laughing after tears slide down the sides of his face. He doesn’t bother to wipe them away. 

Alfonso, hovers on top and Steve unzips his jeans for him. Pushing them down enough to grab his cock out. Alfonso shudders with the touch, closing his eyes shut. Steve smirks with satisfaction and pulls his own out of his underwear. Taking them both in his hands. 

Alfonso swears and burries his head into the crook of Steve’s neck. Steve pulls his hand off but Alfonso doesn’t stop grinding. Steve pulls him closer with his legs. Steve spits in his hand and slots it back down between their heated bodies. Listening to Alfonso grunt and breath hard. Then his skilled hands are working them again. Further towards bliss. Alfonso grips tight at the sheets, as Steve works him closer to every nerve in his body exploding. 

He swears as a few more strokes bring him to the edge. He ruts up hard into Steve’s hand as he spills all over him. 

When he pulls away Steve his looking at him with a foreign type of fondness. Alfonso is loose and still recovering from his orgasm though he does notice that Steve is still hard, yet his hands are on Alfonso's hips. Lost in a trance. Alfonso kisses him, and Steve opens his mouth, wanting to feels the soft heat of his tongue against his. Alfonso is the one to pull away this time. He manoeuvres down between Steve’s leg. The scent of sex floods his senses as the remainder of his orgasm glistens on Steve’s stomach. 

Steve is in trance again. He could’ve just come with the sounds of Alfonso's muffled moans if they had lasted a second longer but here he is. Alfonso takes his hard cock in his mouth. Only the head as his tongue traces his tip gloriously. 

“Fuck French” Steve grips onto his hair and forces himself to look down. Alfonso looks divine, working his hands and mouth on him. Steve is so close. He cant help it when he comes when Alfonso moans with his mouth still on his cock. Like he’s enjoying it. Steve’s coming in hot streaks. Spilling all over Alfonso's damned handsome face as his hand works him through the orgasm. He’s twitching and swearing loudly against his knuckles. He thinks he’s never came that hard. 

When he opens his eyes, Alfonso is wiping his face with his vest and pulling his pants up. Steve’s left breathless with anxiety clawing at his insides. Anxiety that vanishes as Alfonso throws himself on the bed next to him. Both of them starring at the ceiling like stars on a clear night.

“I’m sorry" Steve whispers. Alfonso wants to ask why to make sure Steve knows himself too but he leaves it. 

“That was good" He says instead and it catches Steve by surprise. A small smile is plastered on Alfonso’s face. Not completely happy and somehow a broken, much like all of Alfonso’s other smiles.

And Steve promises to himself, that one day he’s going to put a real smile on Alfonso’s beautiful face.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know why I wrote this when I doubt alot of people care about this ship and when I ship Alfonso and Buck. I just thought they had chemistry. I can think of a few more cute Buck x Alfonso but I like this ship for sexual reasons.


End file.
